


Questo atroce dolore

by BloodyIria



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Top Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22177441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyIria/pseuds/BloodyIria
Summary: [Scritta per la tredicesima edizione del p0rnfest]Nell’aria sente aleggiare un profumo di violetta, di menta e di erba appena tagliata. È un odore delicato, dalle sfumature dolci e frizzanti, eppure gli sembra di sentirlo quasi sulla punta della lingua, penetrante e forte abbastanza da mischiarsi al fetore marcescente del sangue e a quello salmastro di sudore.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: P0rn Fest #13 - Thirteen P0rnreasons Why: Partigiani Uniti Contro il Puritanesimo





	Questo atroce dolore

**Fandom:** THE WITCHER

 **Personaggi:** Geralt of Rivia/Ranuncolo

 **Prompt:** Geralt si rende conto che Jaskier è l'unico umano a non puzzare di paura quando gli è vicino

**Questo atroce dolore**

  
Nell’aria sente aleggiare un profumo di violetta, di menta e di erba appena tagliata. È un odore delicato, dalle sfumature dolci e frizzanti, eppure gli sembra di sentirlo quasi sulla punta della lingua, penetrante e forte abbastanza da mischiarsi al fetore marcescente del sangue e a quello salmastro di sudore.  
È sul suo viso, lo riscalda e lo spinge a mantenere gli occhi aperti, stimolandolo con quell’aroma tanto intenso che a tratti cancella ogni traccia pesante di ferro dalle sue narici.  
“Geralt...”  
Ci sono due occhi blu a guardarlo: esaminano il suo viso, accompagnando quello studio con mani ferme e sicure.  
Il tocco di Jaskier non esita. Il bardo sfiora un taglio, si lascia scappare qualche commento fra i denti, poi attraversa le sue labbra spaccate e resta sull’occhio rosso e gonfio.  
_“Andiamo. Ti porto al sicuro.”_

Geralt ha gli abiti a brandelli.  
Ranuncolo trova difficile capire la differenza fra il sangue del Witcher e quello dell’ _Incubus_ che ha affrontato. A dirla tutta, per lui è già stato abbastanza estenuante rimettere a posto le viscere dello Strigo e ricucirlo, velocizzando la cicatrizzazione con una pozione. Non che sia un curatore, ma a un certo punto si è ritrovato costretto a imparare come aiutare Geralt in quel tipo di situazioni, quando i mille intrugli magici che porta con sé non sono sufficienti, _da soli_ , per rimettere a posto una ferita.  
Quei momenti sono intimi, intrisi di una tenerezza forse distorta, ma sarebbe complicato definirli in qualsiasi altro modo. Jaskier ha visto il corpo nudo e ferito di Geralt così tante volte che non è più impressionato dalle sue cicatrici, né dalla costituzione imponente. Ai suoi occhi, lo Strigo è diventato così terribilmente umano, che alle volte il bardo teme _davvero_ di perderlo.  
Se Geralt sanguina, il suo sangue è rosso.  
Se Geralt grida, la sua voce è possente e tinta di dolore, di disperazione o di rabbia.  
Se Geralt sorride, anche se per un breve attimo, la sua espressione si addolcisce.  
E a Jaskier sembra tutto perfettamente normale, perché non esiste, né sussiste nulla di mostruoso o atroce fra le pieghe di quei gesti tanto semplici e ordinari.

Dopo aver sciacquato l’ultimo straccio con cui ha ripulito il corpo del compagno, Jaskier sospira, passandosi le mani tra i capelli – ha le dita rosse, attraversate dal sangue raggrumato sotto le unghie e tra i solchi dei polpastrelli.  
Le osserva. Resta fermo davanti al catino di acqua ora gelida e fissa la propria immagine riflessa fra la schiuma rossastra e si chiede _“Cos’altro posso fare?”_.  
Geralt non sta dormendo. Ha gli occhi appena schiusi e il suo respiro è pesante, al più si può dire che stia tentando di riposare.  
La locanda in cui hanno preso una stanza è tranquilla. Non è un viavai di avventurieri, alle volte si ferma un mercante, paga una moneta per una notte, e il giorno dopo a colazione sono di nuovo da soli, ma in quel momento Jaskier vorrebbe zittire anche le travi di legno cigolanti e il vento contro i vetri della finestra, pur di permettere a Geralt di trovare il ristoro del sonno.  
Ranuncolo ha visto tutto lo scontro, annegando nel disgusto della propria inutilità.  
Mentre l’ _Incubus_ afferrava e _rivoltava_ la carne e le membra di Geralt, infatti, Jaskier non ha potuto fare altro se non pregare di restare non visto e in vita, per essere utile al compagno almeno nelle conseguenze di quel disastro – per prendersi cura del suo corpo spezzato e violato, poiché nessun altro ne avrebbe avuto il coraggio o il desiderio.  
Sussulta.  
Le sue mani immerse nell’acqua gelida sono diventate quasi blu, e Ranuncolo sembra destarsi dai suoi pensieri solo in quel momento. Imprecando, si volta rapido per asciugarsi e, allora, si ritrova a desiderare di aver lasciato il suo cuore ad annegare in quell’acqua sporca: due occhi ferini e vigili lo osservano, e Jaskier resta immobile a ricambiare lo sguardo di Geralt.

_Grazie_ è una parola che difficilmente gli scivola dalle labbra.  
Geralt incontra l’espressione disorientata di Jaskier e capisce che dovrebbe dirgli qualcosa per rassicurarlo, per fargli comprendere che non è accaduto assolutamente nulla di fuori dall’ordinario e che, sommariamente, _sta bene_.  
_Eppure non riesce a parlare_. Fissa il bardo, l’unico essere che non emana il fetore della paura nello stargli di fianco o nel confrontarlo, e allunga una mano in sua direzione.  
Non conta che Jaskier ricambi, non crede davvero che possa muoversi verso di lui... _e tuttavia il giovane non manca di sorprenderlo_.  
Ranuncolo gli prende la mano, la stringe e la bacia.  
Nel fremito delle sue labbra, nell’esitazione di quel tocco leggero, avverte la disperazione dell’inadeguatezza: Jaskier non teme la presenza di Geralt, la sua voce o il suo potere.  
_Jaskier vuole solo essere abbastanza_ , trema al pensiero di non farcela; e queste considerazioni, per Geralt, che non dovrebbe essere poi tanto in grado di comprenderle e di elaborarle, sono terribili e strazianti.  
Però, dopo quell’attimo di esitazione, il bardo azzarda ancora, e si slancia ad abbracciarlo.  
Geralt sente il peso del corpo del compagno contro il proprio, si inebria di tutto il suo calore e l’odore di violetta si fa più intenso: lo avvolge e resta sospeso sulla sua pelle nuda.  
_Si baciano.  
_Geralt apre le gambe, facendo spazio al bardo, e si appropria con calma delle sue labbra.  
Le assapora a fondo, poi ricerca la sua lingua, lieto di scoprire che è da lì che proviene quella traccia di menta che gli solletica spesso l’olfatto. Ne gode appena più a lungo del necessario, poi aiuta Jaskier a liberarsi dei vestiti.

Il bardo si chiede quando sia diventato tutto così semplice e naturale – quasi congenito, azzarderebbe, come camminare e poi correre, senza più alcuna paura, dopo aver trovato il giusto equilibrio.  
Non studia il corpo di Geralt, non si dedica con malizia alle sue cicatrici: conosce la loro storia, ed è stato spettatore delle più fresche e rosee.  
Piuttosto, dedica cure e attenzioni alle parti sane di quel corpo. Lecca il lobo di un orecchio del compagno, gli morde il collo teso, passa la lingua sulla carotide gonfia e scivola sul suo cuore. Ne ascolta il battito lento e costante e poi si sposta più in basso.  
Il ventre di Geralt è un labirinto di ghirigori disordinati.  
Tra i solchi profondi, perlacei o appena cicatrizzati dalla magia, è difficile trovare un percorso liscio e senza ostacoli, ma alla fine riesce a infilarsi tra le sue cosce, baciando il bassoventre dello Strigo e poi la punta del suo pene eretto.

Geralt gli lascia il controllo.  
Si inarca a quella scia di baci, e solleva il bacino quando Jaskier lo prende in bocca.  
Non c’è più il dolore dello scontro, né l’umiliazione delle sevizie.  
Il bardo è sul suo corpo, _profuma come una stupida violetta, sa di menta, e a tratti il suo odore sembra quello di un prato appena tagliato_.  
Geralt sa di non essere altrettanto piacevole, di avere ogni poro intriso di sangue, sudore e sesso, ma Jaskier non esita e Geralt non sa se temere le conseguenze di ciò che sta accadendo, non sa quanto la sua essenza potrebbe intorbidire quella del compagno.  
_Però, Jaskier non puzza di paura.  
_Mantiene il suo profumo e glie ne fa dono, anche solo con quel contatto.  
Il bardo gli regge le cosce e non esita a succhiarlo. Gli tiene i testicoli con una mano, percorre tutta la lunghezza del suo pene con la lingua, e poi lo lascia mentre è al limite dell’orgasmo, turgido e frustrato.  
Ritiene che arrivati a quel punto sia stupido badare alle conseguenze. Sono troppo accecati dal desiderio e dalla fame che hanno l’uno dell’altro, per prendere in considerazione il domani; e il ridicolo profumo di violetta è tutto ciò a cui Geralt riesce a pensare, mentre Jaskier lo spinge verso la testata del letto, respirando sulle sue labbra e restando fra le sue gambe.

Può ammirare il corpo di Geralt.  
Dal basso, sovrastato dal compagno, osserva la scia di nervi e di muscoli tesi, fissa gli occhi in quelli del Witcher, e si stringe a lui quando lo sente calarsi sulla sua erezione.  
Geralt è straordinariamente caldo e vivo. Il suo corpo è solido, la sua carne forte. Si stringe attorno al suo pene, e Jaskier geme sulla bocca del compagno.  
Probabilmente, quel suono deve essere sembrato una preghiera, perché il Witcher lo bacia ancora, muovendosi su e giù, seguendo il ritmo più veloce dei loro respiri.  
Le labbra di Geralt sono ruvide, anche se si prestano a baci inaspettatamente gentili. Lo Strigo non si impone con prepotenza: attende un gesto, un suo desiderio, e solo allora si prodiga per accontentarlo. Il bardo non è stanco di sentire il suo sapore aspro: lo inebria e quasi gli sembra che sia tutto ciò che gli manca per sentirsi _completo_.  
Banalmente, Jaskier pensa che ad entrambi sia bastato un solo momento di fragilità per cedere, però è comunque grato di essere cascato nelle proprie debolezze, perché si sta immergendo totalmente nell’odore dello Strigo, che ora tiene sotto di sé a quattro a zampe – può afferrargli i capelli e cavalcarlo più facilmente, stringendolo quasi temesse di vederlo sparire fra le proprie braccia e scivolare via come cenere.  
Lì, sulle lenzuola lise di una locanda isolata, Jaskier può finalmente dire che Geralt gli _appartiene_.  
_Che è umano.  
__Che è caldo come un qualsiasi altro uomo.  
__Che bacia appassionatamente.  
__Che è suo.  
_Sente Geralt fremere per un attimo e le labbra spaccate si schiudono in un lungo gemito, accompagnando l’orgasmo che bagna le coperte ingiallite.  
Ranuncolo non lo lascia andare. Lo tiene a sé, fermi in quell’abbraccio che è più un nodo disperato e, dopo un’ultima spinta, lo riempie, trascinandolo a sdraiarsi con lui.

Geralt ascolta Jaskier dormire contro la propria schiena.  
La mano del giovane è ferma sulla ferita cicatrizzata dalla magia e il silenzio è rotto solo dal suono dei loro respiri.  
Il Witcher chiude gli occhi e assapora per un lungo attimo l’atmosfera nella camera: sono al caldo, il fuoco nel braciere non ha smesso di ardere e le lenzuola sotto di loro sono pressoché inutilizzabili.  
C’è una calma dolce e pigra, e la stanza trabocca dell’aroma di Jaskier.  
_Violetta, menta ed erba appena tagliata.  
_Geralt sorride lievemente e si muove nel loro abbraccio. Per un istante, osservando il viso del bardo, la sua espressione si tinge di un’ombra più aspra e, esitando, si sofferma sulle labbra del compagno.  
Respira a fondo, si lascia annegare nell’odore dell’altro, e amaramente realizza quanto sia un buon profumo _con cui_ e _per cui_ morire – un odore umano, un odore che vorrebbe tenere sulla pelle per cancellare via ogni altra pena e strazio.  
Quindi, gli sfiora una tempia in un bacio tenero e premuroso, poi arriva alla sua bocca e lì si ferma. A quel punto ride e, chiudendo gli occhi, si poggia contro la fronte fresca del compagno.  
“ _Sei crudele, Jaskier_. Un giorno non potrai più seguirmi ed io vivrò nel tormento del tuo profumo. Allora, avrei preferito _sentire_ e _conoscere_ la tua paura, piuttosto che questo atroce dolore che già mi _divora_ il cuore.”

*Fine


End file.
